1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a template for imprint and a pattern forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imprint technique has attracted interests as one technique of achieving both forming a fine pattern and improving mass productivity. According to the imprint technique, a template mold is transferred onto a substrate to be processed.
An optical (UV) imprint is given as one of imprint techniques (e.g., see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI publications No. 2001-068411 and No. 2000-194142). The optical imprint method includes a step of applying light curable organic resin onto a substrate, a step of aligning the substrate and the template, a step of contacting the light curable resin with the template, a step of curing the light curable organic resin by irradiation of light, and a step of separating the template from the cured light curable organic resin (demold).
In the conventional imprint, depending on size or shape of concave/convex patter formed on the template (template pattern), a part of concave portions of the template pattern is not filled with the light curable organic resin. The part not filled with the resin causes a pattern defect (unfilled defect).
In order to be free from the unfilled defect, the concave portion of the template pattern needs to be completely filled with the light curable organic resin by taking long time from the contacting the template with the light curable organic resin to the irradiation of light (filling time).
However, if the filling time of the light curable organic resin is set longer as described above, a problem of reducing throughput arises.